It is known for filler-neck flaps, for example, of automobiles to be actuated by means of so-called push-push devices. A corresponding actuation device is known for example from DE 10 2008 057 933 A1. The actuation device is fastened on the filler-neck compartment, wherein said actuation device has an actuation end which projects out of the compartment in the installed state. The known actuation device has an axially movably mounted tappet which has a control curve on its outer circumference. The actuation device furthermore has a housing and a ring mounted axially fixed and rotatable in the housing, which ring has at least one projection on its inner circumference. During operation, the filler-neck flap interacts with the actuation end, which projects out of the compartment, of the actuation device. In particular, in the closed state, the filler-neck flap rests with its inner side on the actuation end. Owing to the push-push kinematic, the actuation device can, by virtue of the filler-neck flap being pressed in the direction of the automobile body, be moved into an unlocking position in which the actuation end protrudes further out of the filler-neck compartment and the filler-neck flap rises slightly from the body surface. The filler-neck flap can then be manually gripped and fully pivoted open. During a subsequent closure of the flap, and when a force is exerted here on the actuation end of the actuation device, said actuation device is placed into a locking position again.
In order that the filler-neck flap cannot unintentionally pivot open when in the locking position, it is preloaded into the closed position by a spring. Forces act on the filler-neck flap during operation of the vehicle but also as early as during the assembly process. Examples here are situations in which the vehicle is assembled in a pivoted or overhead position, in which the force of gravity acts on the filler-neck flap in the opening direction of the flap. Another example is car washes, where an exertion of force in the opening direction of the flap may likewise arise in particular during the drying process. An unintentional opening of the filler-neck flap must be reliably prevented in these situations. The spring which preloads the filler-neck flap into the closed position must therefore exert a relatively high spring force. In the case of assembly in a pivoted position, this is applicable in particular to filler-neck flaps composed of a metal material. Said relatively high spring force must be overcome by a user during the opening of the flap. This can reduce convenience. Furthermore, with the relatively high spring forces, undesired noise generation can arise during the actuation.
Furthermore, it is often sought to couple filler-neck flaps to the central locking device of an automobile, such that when the automobile is locked, the filler-neck flap cannot be opened. Since it is the case in the known device that the filler-neck flap is held in the closed position only by a spring force, relatively complex additional measures are required for this purpose.